


Black dress

by wandarer



Category: Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell (TV), Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell - Susanna Clarke
Genre: Art, Childermass in maid costume, Gen, NSFW Art, Portraits, not sweet graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 03:43:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6407344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wandarer/pseuds/wandarer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>men in dresses my kink</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black dress




End file.
